For The Sky
by BLav527
Summary: "It was the closest I thought I would get to actually flying..." In which Hermione builds a swing and Ron blames the wine. Still, they learn from each other.


AN's: I feel like my writing is taking on a bit of a theme these days.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns them.

* * *

"I still don't understand why you want to hang that," Ron said from his spot on their back porch. He lounged in a chair with his feet propped up on the rail. They had decided to eat outside tonight, the remains of their Fettuccini Alfredo on the table next to the half-empty bottle of Sauvignon Blanc. He took a sip from his wine glass- still his first- a small smirk playing on his lips as he watched his wife point her wand at the rope and wooden board on the grass.

"I had one when I was growing up," she replied simply.

"Are you sure it's not the two glasses of wine you had with dinner? You know from past experience that you, magic, and alcohol don't exactly mix."

"Quiet, Ronald. I'm trying to concentrate," she said before muttering something under her breath. The rope and board sprang up and over to the large oak tree in the center of the yard.

The rope wound itself around the sturdiest branch and looped through the holes in the sanded, wooden board. It took less than a minute to assemble and when it was complete Hermione turned to him with a triumphant smile on her face.

Ron studied the swing that now blew gently in the breeze.

"Now what?"

Hermione let out the sigh of exasperation that she used especially for him and stalked over to the new swing. She yanked on the rope, just to be sure it would hold before settling herself down on the seat. She rocked back and forth slowly, looking up to the sky with a soft smile on her face before looking back at him.

"Push me?"

Ron put his wine glass down and stood, striding over to stand behind her. Her cheeks were flushed, but whether it was from the wine or the wind, Ron couldn't say.

He kissed the back of her head before placing his hand on the small of her back and giving her a gentle push.

"So this is what Muggle kids do for fun?" Ron asked, his tone teasing.

"I wouldn't think so," Hermione answered with a chuckle. "Even before I got my letter I was never like 'normal' Muggle kids. My dad built me a swing when I was six. When I wasn't reading or playing piano, I spent most of my time on that swing…" her voice trailed off, but Ron remained silent, knowing there was more to say.

"I thought that if I could swing high enough I could touch the sky," she went on. "Back then…before Hogwarts…before everything, it was the closest I thought I would get to actually flying."

"But you hate flying," Ron said, thinking of the last time he'd tried to get her on his broom. His ribs still ached sometimes.

She didn't answer, continuing to swing her legs back and forth.

"Higher, Ron."

Ron furrowed his brow, but still he did as she bid him. Soon enough, Hermione was swinging so high that she cast her shadow over the whole yard.

The higher she got, the harder she laughed.

_Definitely too much wine_, Ron thought with a grin.

"And now, for the sky!" Hermione cried suddenly, and before he could say or do anything she had launched herself off the swing. Ron watched, wide-eyed. It seemed to happen in slow motion, as she was suspended in mid-air, her hands reaching up before falling unceremoniously onto the grass below. She landed with a thud.

"Hermione!" He ran over to make sure she was okay.

She had rolled on to her back, there were bits leaves and twigs in her hair and she was laughing so hard there were tears running down her cheeks.

Ron stood over her, thumbs in his pockets and that same smirk quirking his lips.

"I blame the wine," he said.

That only made her laugh harder.

He shook his head and dropped to the ground to lie beside her. He propped his head up on his elbow, picking the leaves from her hair until her laughter subsided. When it did, she rolled over to face him.

"I'll make a deal with you," She said, her breathing still heavy. "I'll try your way of flying again…if you try mine."

Ron's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Why the change of mind?"

She shrugged, bringing her hand up to brush back the hair that had fallen into his eyes.

"Well, someday we'll have children of our own…" she paused for a moment to revel in the way his face lit up at the mere mention of that. She went on. "And I'd like them to learn, the way that I did, that there's more than one way to reach for the sky."

Ron smiled at her and snaked his arm around her waist to pull her closer. He pressed his lips to hers softly.

"I think that's a fair deal," he murmured against her lips. "But I'm first."

Hermione laughed, touching her forehead to his for a moment before he stood, taking his wand out of his pocket and summoning his broom from the shed. He caught it one handed and offered her his other hand.

She climbed on behind him without any hesitation.

Ron looked back at her. "Are you scared?"

Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up to the endless blue above them.

"No." Her voice was soft, but sure. "Not anymore."


End file.
